Como antes
by Mery-Black
Summary: Harry y Ginny se reúnen después de mucho tiempo


Como antes  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window   
  
Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue en el baile de Navidad, cuando yo estaba en 4º año. Tú eras mi pareja. Estabas guapísimo. Y, mientras sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas, dijiste lo que yo había esperado escuchar durante tantos años. Dijiste sólo dos palabras: te quiero.   
  
De repente, vi que el mundo se hacía insignificante a nuestro lado. Creí que nada podría separarnos, creí que Voldemort no era nada para nosotros, creí que juntos podríamos hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Me equivoqué.  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever   
  
Entraste en mi habitación el 18 de febrero de aquel mismo curso.  
  
-FLASH BACK-  
  
-Gin, tenemos que hablar –dijiste, mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza, temiéndome lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
-Verás, me marcho. Te quiero demasiado. Voldemort va a venir a por mí de un momento a otro, lo han revelado los espías de la Orden. Y Dumbledore me ha dicho que me tengo que ir a otro sitio.   
  
-Harry, no me puedes hacer esto. Sabes que te quiero más que a nada. ¿Qué haré sin ti? –te pregunté desesperada.  
  
-Por favor, Gin, no me lo hagas más difícil. Olvídame, ódiame, haz lo que quieras, pero compréndelo por favor. Lo hago por ti. –respondiste, con lo que yo creí un gesto de indiferencia. Pero en realidad te estaba costando aceptarlo más que a mí.  
  
-No me dejes sola, Harry. No me hagas esto. –repuse llorando. Me resistía a aceptarlo.  
  
-Espero que algún día lo comprendas Gin. Te quiero.  
  
Y diciéndome eso, saliste de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.  
  
-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-  
  
Pasé días y noches llorando en el momento en que te fuiste. Me sentó fatal. Y algo dentro de mí cambió, o al menos eso creí yo.  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made   
  
Intenté quererte, pero no pude. Intenté odiarte, y tampoco conseguí hacerlo. Por eso, y por todo lo que me habías dicho, borré toda memoria de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.   
  
Eso fue hasta que, dos años después, derrotaste a Voldemort, y tu nombre llenó todos los lugares en los que yo me encontraba.   
  
Y ahora estás aquí, en Hogwarts, otra vez, acabando tu séptimo año, junto a mi hermano y Hermione. Y ya no puedo olvidarte, te retengo en mi memoria, revivo nuestros encuentros pasados, y me pregunto qué pasaría si me volvieras a querer. ¿Te querría yo también a ti?  
  
-Hola Ginny –dice una voz a mis espaldas. Estoy en la sala común.- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?  
  
Asiento con la cabeza inconscientemente y sigo pensando en ti, pero otra vez vuelven a hablarme.  
  
-Ginny, me preguntaba... si aún te acordabas de mí. –me dices. Yo levanto la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que eres tú el que me hablas.  
  
-Harry... ha pasado mucho tiempo –respondo, mirando esos ojos verde esmeralda, que antes me volvían loca.   
  
But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
-Lo sé... pero yo no te he olvidado en ningún momento. –me dices, cogiéndome la mano.   
  
Al notar tu mano sobre la mía, al sentir otra vez ese cálido contacto, siento que todos nuestros recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. No te he olvidado. Por supuesto que no.  
  
Armada de valor, avanzó con mi otra mano hacia tu mejilla, y te la acaricio suavemente. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al hacerlo, y te recuerdo más nítidamente que antes.  
  
-Creí que te había olvidado... –respondo finalmente.- Pero, tengo que admitir... que no lo he hecho.  
  
Por toda respuesta, me sonríes, y yo me derrito ante esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan cargada de sentimientos. Y vuelvo a sumirme en los recuerdos.  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow   
  
-FLASH BACK-  
  
-Ginny, ¿estás segura de esto? –preguntaste, lanzándome una mirada comprensiva. Estábamos en las vacaciones de Navidad, en mi habitación.  
  
-Te quiero –dije por toda respuesta.   
  
Y esa noche, nuestra primera noche, fue la mejor de todas las que nos entregamos al amor.  
  
-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-  
  
Creo que tú también recuerdas eso, porque asoma en tus ojos el brillo de aquella noche, de aquella primera vez. Lentamente, como si tuvieras miedo de ser rechazado, te acercas a mí, y depositas un suave beso en mis labios.  
  
Y siento como si cientos de hormigas bailaran por todo mi cuerpo. Un cálido escalofrío me recorre entera. Recuerdo que me encantaba que me besaras así. Rápidamente te separas, y yo siento que todo vuelve a ser como antes.  
  
If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no me acuerdo de cuando acabó. Sólo se que quiero volver a besarte. Y lo hago. Te doy un beso apasionado, y me abrazo a ti con fuerza, intentando que nunca se acabe.  
  
Me da la impresión de que tú sientes lo mismo, porque te aferras a mí como si no quisieras volver a separarte. Siento que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti.  
  
-Te he echado tanto de menos... –murmuras, cuando nuestras bocas se separan y permanecemos abrazados.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te sigo queriendo. –me susurras al oído.  
  
-Y yo a ti –soy capaz de decirte, a punto de echarme a llorar de felicidad.  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then   
  
Pero entonces recuerdo todo lo que nos separó, y pienso que aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes. Yo te había olvidado, me había hecho fuerte gracias al olvido, y ahora volvías a mí, y te deseaba más que nunca.  
  
But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
Ignorando mis pensamientos, vuelvo a acariciarte, y tú me respondes con un beso.   
  
-Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dices acariciándome la mejilla- Pero aún recuerdo los días que pasé a tu lado como si fuera ayer.  
  
-Yo... te había olvidado, y ahora todo vuelve a mi mente rápidamente. Pero sé que te quiero Harry. –respondo, sintiéndote más cerca de mí que nunca.  
  
-Pero aún nos queda algo por hacer –me dices. Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, porque lo he estado pensando desde que te vi a mi lado, por lo que asiento con la cabeza.  
  
If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
Al coming back to me now  
  
-Perdóname Harry –digo, con las lágrimas otra vez a punto de salir de mis ojos.- No tenía que haberte dicho todo lo que te dije. Tenía que haberlo comprendido. Tenía que haber aceptado que lo hacías por el bien de todos, y por el mío.  
  
-En realidad estuvo mal lo que yo hice. Ni siquiera te mandé una lechuza. La culpa fue de los dos. Y lo siento. –me dices. Pareces muy arrepentido, pero al fin y al cabo, todo salió bien, venciste a Voldemort.  
  
-Olvidémoslo –te digo- Es lo mejor para los dos. Para todos.  
  
Asientes con la cabeza y yo vuelvo a besarte. Después me separo y te miro a los ojos. Y veo al chico que una vez amé, pero lo veo convertido en hombre. Has pasado muchas cosas y, sin embargo, aún me sigues amando como antes. Lo veo en tus ojos. Al igual que tú lo ves en los míos. Y siento que todo vuelve a ser como en aquel baile de Navidad.  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And when I touch you like that  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
If you do it like this  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And if we...   
  
Como aquella noche, caminamos lentamente, sin prisa hacia mi habitación. Está vacía, las clases han acabado ya y todo el mundo está en los terrenos, paseando y divirtiéndose.  
  
Nada más entrar, le hago un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pueda abrir. Te beso, buscando en tu boca el sabor perdido hace tanto tiempo. Y nos amamos como aquella vez, como todas las veces.  
  
FIN  
  
Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo fic, y mi prime songfic, espero que os gustase. La canción es It's all coming back to me de Celine Dion. Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Espero vuestras críticas, sean buenas o malas, en mi libro de visitas o en mi dirección de correo: 


End file.
